Spellarcher Fionna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850047 |no = 8361 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 70, 73, 79, 82, 88, 91, 97, 100, 106, 109 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 18, 18, 18, 18, 5, 5, 2, 1 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 15, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 15, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 70, 79, 88 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fionna was born as a prodigy of the bow and blessed with wings of ethereal light before being stolen from her family as she came into the world--just like her twin brother. The result of an effort by rogue gods to create unsanctioned weapons of war from mortal men and women, she was rescued and raised by a band of wild faeries who resisted these scheming spirits and trained her in the arts of war. Rough in speech yet ethereal in appearance, Fionna used her skills and illusion-weaving wings of light to battle the very gods that were trying to recapture her. Yet as she slept, she dreamed of the family she never had a chance to see-and an eerily familiar stranger who made her heart burn with an inexplicable hatred. |summon = Yippee-ki-yay! Time to razzle and dazzle the smallfolk! You better not blink! |fusion = That the best you can give? Ugh. Fine. Thanks, I suppose. |evolution = |hp_base = 5233 |atk_base = 2089 |def_base = 2089 |rec_base = 2089 |hp_lord = 7476 |atk_lord = 2984 |def_lord = 2984 |rec_lord = 2984 |hp_anima = 8368 |rec_anima = 2746 |atk_breaker = 3222 |def_breaker = 2746 |def_guardian = 3222 |rec_guardian = 2865 |def_oracle = 2865 |rec_oracle = 3341 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Candenti Lumine |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Light types, 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & boosts BB and SBB activation rates |lsnote = 15% chance to resist 1 KO attack & 20% activation boost |bb = Flash Arrow |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% DoT multiplier, 25% HP to Atk & 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Mind-Warper Bolt |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 25% HP to Atk, 350% BB Atk & 15% chance to evade attacks |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Mind-Blinding Quarrel |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes, activates Light barrier, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds evasion for 1 turn |ubbnote = Activates 25,000 HP barrier & 50% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = World-Blinding Beauty |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage & reduces BB gauge required for BB for all aillies |esnote = 5% reduction |evofrom = |evointo = 850048 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000001 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon - Limited Time *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = *''Candenti Lumine'' translates into Incandescent Light |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Fionna1 }}